percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Alexandria daughter of aphrodite/Alexandria Jefferson daughter of Aphrodite
Alexandria Jefferson daughter of Aphrodite Chapter One Hello I'm Alexandria Brooklyn Jefferson I'm 13 my birthday's Feb 14. I'm an only child since my mom..... well I never knew my mom but I guess well I have to get over it sooner or later and so far the answer has been later. Well then there's my dad Simon Jefferson he own's a perfume shop which is great because it means I get free samples! All my friends who i go to school with r on fancy vacation's while I'm stuck here kinda alone, kinda because I met this new girl and well this strange girl that everyone calls a freak but totally isn't. The new girls Lara and she's totally sweet while the kinda creepy one's Joyce but we call her Joy.Now here's what happened to me that slightly odd summer well lets face it a lot more then slightly! "Alexa guess who has some amazing news!?" asked Lara as she came running up to her sea blue eyes looking silverish " First I thought I told you never to call me Alexa I pefer Alexandria" I said giving her my best death stare "Yeah well Alexandria's wayy to formal" she said making the name Alexandria sound like a curse " but that doesn't matter guess who going to be playing Dorthy" "I dunno Jessica?" I said not bothering to hide my smirk. You see Lara's really good at theater almost as good as it as she's good at sports so she decided to try out for Dorthy from the wizard of Oz! "No stupid ME!" I couldn't help but laugh as she tackled me onto the grass "Come on Lara get off her" As Lara jumps up I turn to see Joy smiling down on me "Oh hey" I say as I roll over "Wow she doesn't even weigh 50 pounds yet she can still take you down" Joy said with a laugh "Yea well her nails are sharper then a cats" I protest "and her elbow is getting really bony" "My elbow isn't that bony" Lara says as she rubs her elbow "Let's go before she beats you- WOAH WAT IS THAT" Joy screams I look up to see the scariest monster I've ever seen in all thirteen years of my life. It was huge no Gigantic and it had one glowing eye right in the middle of its head. "Any clue what that is" "No Lara I don't have a clue what that is" Geez sometimes Lara can be soooo clueless. I looked around to see that there was no one in the park are you kidding me. What are three teenage girls supposed to do against a monster? "Alexandria pass me the rock beside u" Joy screams I quickly pick up the rock and pass it to her. Joy aims it, it lands square in the middle of his face. The monster thing goes into a sort of daze giving us time to shoot another one at him but this time we weren't so lucky and it just bounced harmlessly off his foot. As soon as the rock hit his foot the thing monster what ever you call it snapped out of it daze and tried to smush Lara but she ran as soon as the gigant fist almost crushed her. Before he could set his palm down Lara a arrow hit him and e evaporated into dust "Where did the arrow come from and what was that?" I asked staring at where the monster had last been and wondering where he had gone "Who cares lets just go home" Lara said with glee as she begin walking in the direction to her house "Afraid you can't come with me I need to take you somewhere safe" I soon realised that there was a flying chariot flying! And in it was a gorgeous looking boy at about 16 with jet black hair and green eyes. Acopanied by him was a beautful blond headed girl with stormy grey eyes Chapter Two "wat do you mean we can't go home?" Joy asked her voice shaking "We mean we need to take you some where safe away from monsters you guys are demigods" The blond headed girl said in a serious tone that told me this is no joke"I'm Annabeth by the way and this is my boyfriend Percy" "DEMI WHAT!?" I asked my voice full of alarm what the heck is a demigod? "Demigod" Annabeth reapeated slowly "It means that your a half blood you know half god half human" "How are we related to a god?" Joy asked "You saw that monster right?" Percy asked "Of course we did" Lara blurted out "Then your a demigod" answered Percy acting like he got these conversations all the time"You see theres this thing call mist and it blocks weapons and mosnters from a nomral humas sight but since your related to the gods you can see it" "Well Alexandria doesn't have a mother, I don't have Father and Joy's parents botH died and she lives with her grand parents so who are our godly relatives?" Lara asked I had a feel that this news to Lara beat being Dorthy in a play but this news to me made my stomac feel sick "We don't know thats why we need to take you to a place called camp-half blood it'll keep you safe from monsters" Annabeth said "Why don't you come in the chariot"? "Okay" Lara said happily bouncing in Joy followed shortly after and soon I realised I'd have to get in so with a short leap I was inside a flying chariot! Chapter Three The ride there was a blur I remember leaving and all the excitment in a flying chariot but the rest is just a blank spot in my mind but Joy and Lara both said I fell asleep but they said on the ride Percy and Annabeth told them that we were going to get clamied this year and by claimed I mean like annoucned being like a daughter of the mighty Ares or something. And also Percy was a son of Poseiden and Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. I Secrectly wanted to be a daughter of Athena too. "Were here" Percy announced I looked around this looked just like a camp except way bigger and way more expensive. "Percy more demigods" a kid with bright orange hair and soft brown eyes asked" You bettcha Bryan" he said with a nod "Hello I'm Chirion the activites director of this camp" said a man with a body of a horse and the head and upper half of a human "Wait do you mean the same Chiron that taught the greek demigods?" Joy asked her deep brown eyes full of admiration "Yes I am" He said rather slowly "Oh so where am I gonna sleep untill I get claimed?" Lara asked "Because I really do not want to sleep outside" "Don't worry we don't make you sleep outside you can stay with the Hermes cabin" Percy said while chuckling After almost everyone left and it was just me Percy,Annabeth,Lara,Joy and this guy that kept staring at us. "So.." Percy started "Were going to be giving you guys a tour two of you can go with Annabeth and one of you guys can come with me" "Can I go with Annabeth?" Lara asked almost at once "Sure Lara let me show you around" Annabeth said as there voices started to get fainter and fainter and untill they were out of sight "I guess then both of you are coming with me" Percy said touch Joys shoulder Then the brown haired boy who was still standing and staring at us finally spoke up "Actually Percy I was wondering if I could take one of them for a tour instead of you taking both of them" Percy looked surprised but he finally said sure "Alexandria Matthew, Matthew Alexandria" Then Percy ran off with Joy as they started there tour "So hi" he said sounding shy he was really cute he had cute Carmel brown hair with a Justin Beiber cut and the most blue eyes I'd ever seen "Hi like Percy said I'm Alexandria but you can call me Alexa" Geez I guess that means I also have to let Lara call me Alexa "Well I'm Matthew like Percy also mentioned but you can call me Matt" His voice was gentle but firm "Oh so what cabin are you in" I asked trying to start a conversation "Oh yeah I'm a son of Apollo! What cabin do you want to be in?" Apollo the god of music does that mean Matt could sing? I asked myself silently "Oh cool god of light and music I personally want to be in Athena's cabin" I said "Oh Athena's cabin great thats really cool just lets start our tour" he said starting to walk straight' Chapter Four At the end of our tour Matt took me straightt to the Hermes cabin it was well intresting it was the one cabin that looked most like a summer camp cabin which wasn't entirly a good thing The moment I walked in a boy that was very tall and very skinny and had blond hair that covered his blue eyes asked if I was Undecided or Decided?Matt said at once undecided. Once he waved goodbye the whole cabin announced it was time for dinner "Umm okay" I said When I heard a sherik so loud it could permently damage your hearing I ran off in the direction it came from. Finally I stopped I reached the screaming it was Joy! But above Joys head was a scull or at least I thought I was but it was definitley something. I turned back but already half the camp had came over to see what had happened. Then Chirion proclaimed in slow steady words "Bow to the daughter of the rich one Hades" "WHAT!" I yelled "Hades?" "Yes she has been claimed you'll be staying in the Hades cabin with Nico Di Angelo" Chiron anoucned. Suddenly there was a mumur of voices screaming things such as "The broken oath" "Now all 3 of them" "They all broke the oath!" I'm guessing that when your claimed it's a big deal around here I walked over to percy while Nico took Joy to dinner and Lara walked with our cabin and asked at once what the big deal was over here "Well there was a great phrophecy that said that a demigod of one of the big three-" Percy tried explaining 'Big three what is that" I interuppted " I was getting to that the big three is Poseiden, Zeus and Hades so-" Percy Contuined "But your a kid of the big 3 doesn't that mean your dead broke the oath?" I interupted again "Yes" he said I could tell her was getting anoyyed with the constant interupting "As I was saying there was a oath on the river Styx which is the most serious oath in the whole entire universe" "But all three of the brothers got off easy because-" "Wait what was the oath" I felt like slapping myself why couldn't I just wait till Percy Finished till questions "Well it was about on of the kids of the big three having the decision to save or destroy Olympus" " So all three brothers broke the oath by having children but in the end Olympus was saved from Kronos" "Kronos!" I choked "He was real too?!" "Yes so Zeus had a daughter named Thalia she's a friend of mine but she ended up joining the hunters of Artemis then there's me and the son of Hades Nico Di Angelo like you saw" He said "Woah can I join the hunters of Artemis" I asked suddenly feeling excited "We'll have to see" He said but the look in his eyes well it made me feel as if there wasn't even the slightest possibilty that could happen "Come on lets go to dinner" Percy said as we walked into the dinner pavilion Chapter Five I sat down beside Lara that night it was alright but Lara couldn't stop talking and she didn't even realised I was tuning her out. Soon I realised that everyone was picking up a peice of there meal and throwing into the fire. I tapped the boy on my lefts shoulder and asked what they were doing The boy seemed more then happy to answer"Oh you just pick a peice of food and throw it into the pit the gods like the smell by the way I'm Sam" "Oh hi Sam" Lara said as she picked a part of her meal and left the table I quickly picked another part of my meal too and ran to the bon fire and threw it in and ran over to Lara. That moment something odd happened she started screaming" Get ready four will set off for this mission warn her warn you warn everybody! GET READY NOW!" That moment a yellow glow started to form around Lara and she was holding a lyre in her right hand with a bow and arrow in her left. I was speechless I mean Lara was always great at insterments and singing but daughter of the god of music thats like woah! "Hail daughter of the god of music and light Apollo" Chiron said I could see Lara smiling I knew she was happy so does it make me sound like a bad friend if I don't want to be in a room where I don't know anyone but this dude named Sam and i had a hunch that the moment I fell asleep I would wake up with less then I had come with but then again they had nothing to steal from me Suddenly with a jolt I realised that Matt and her were like half brothers and sisters OMG! I was related to him but I guess its okay if were in different cabins I thought about asking Lara but she was already being crowded by the apollo cabin oh well I guess I'll ask Joy but then I realised that she was talking with Nico Di Angelo I decided to walk over to Annabeth the moment I reached her I asked trying not to make it seem so obvious " Hey Annabeth can you date people in the camp outside of you cabin" "Oh sure" she said "Just people in your cabin are off limits" "Thanks" i said "lets go to the sing along also do Apollo kids see the future or whatever? beacause Lara had a vision at the table" "WHAT!?" she asked obviously startled " Nnnot in centuries she must be quite special" "Oh bye" I said as I made my way to the sing along Chapter Six The sing along was loads of fun but I couldn't wait to get into bed I was so tired! I was relived when I finally reached the cabin. I fell asleep that night easily with a feeling of belonging I mean actual belonging for the first time! You see with my rich friends it was always getting pulled away gossiping about people rumors secrects you never knew who was going to turn on you but here it was different like a all new home or well a replacement home!That night when I fell asleep I had a dream In it was a girl about 13 her eyes were a serious grey and her blond hair was in perfect curls. In it she was climbing into camp half blood with one of the Saytrs. I could spend hours examining her I felt like I knew her. When I woke up. I looked up it was bright out I looked up to see the same sensible light brown eyes and pitch black hair of Joy. "JOY!" I screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOUR WITH HADES!" "It's a emergency theres a girl in the hostiptal she well she was saying Alexandria,Joy,Lara and Isabella quest find each other" Joy said with a shiver I jumped out of bed at once and ran to the hostpital I checked my watch which I realised with shock of relif I still had! Woah it was 10:12 that meant I had archery with chiron. Joy turned to me and smiled " You know Lara was freaked out when I told her and just spent time with her cabin" I laughed "That doesn't smell Laraish usally she takes thing head first" I exclaimed Finally we had reached the infirmary there lay the girl on you" Joy said "Thanks" I said "thats so sweet" that was in my dreams! Also right beside her was Percy and Annabeth "I've seen her before" I muttered "I think I have 2 last night when I fell asleep" Joy said I could read her face like a book and I knew she didn't like this one bit "I think thats where I saw her 2" I said trying to hide the amazement in my voice "Hey weren't your eyes blue and your hair brown?" Joy asked trying to change the subject "Yeah and this game doesn't work with me I know what I look like so don't trying changing the subject" I said rolling my eyes "Taruant" she whispered "Your hair's and eyes have changed color!" "What the heck!" I screamed I picked up a strand of my hair it was no longer brown but orange "Can you guys please be quiet" Percy said "sure" I replyed at once "Hey percy can you get me a mirror now!" At once he got up and fetched me a mirror. I looked inside sure enough my eyes were a alert green with matching fiery red hair but I guess I could pull it off "Where am i?" The girl asked "Its okay eat some of this" Annabeth said gently as she passed it to the girl The girl chewed slowly but I could see she was feeling better "Where am i" She repeated the same question she had asked before Annabeth and Percy both took turns answering Chapter 7 "When do I get home?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks "We don't know" Annabeth answered even though I'm pretty sure the truthful answer was never Category:Blog posts